


Back to You

by alwaysinmy_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmy_larry/pseuds/alwaysinmy_larry
Summary: Harry and Louis are ex lovers who have to meet up again thanks to their friends' wedding.Old wounds will open again, memories will come back, secrets will be told...And maybe there wasn't a reason for their breakup after all...
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 9





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN? YEA THAT'S RIGHT, TELL A FRIEND!
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm back with another fic :) hopefully you like it just as much as the last one :D

"But Zayn," Louis looked up to meet Zayn, his best friend of twelve years. "Why do I need to meet your fiance's friends?" 

"Because," Zayn replied. "Then you won't be so lonely when me and Liam are hanging out." 

Louis sighed and got off the bed. "Fine. But only if we play games after." 

Zayn rolled his eyes and picked out an outfit for Louis. He picked out a nice green hoodie and some worn out jeans. He grabbed a pair of Vans to compliment his attire. 

Louis grabbed the items of clothing and hurried off to the bathroom to change. He thought about what Liam's friends could possibly be like. 

Zayn and Liam have been going out for five years. They met at college where Liam played football and Zayn was an art student. They instantly clicked and fell in love with each other. About a month ago, Liam popped the ring to Zayn. Zayn cried and said "yes." 

Louis, of course, was very happy for the boys knowing that Zayn had always wanted this. Zayn has always gushed to Louis about how he's always wanted to find love and marry the prettiest girl or guy ever to exist. And now he's finally achieving that by being engaged to Liam. 

Louis was hoping it all worked out for the best. He had the opportunity to meet Liam three years ago, and they instantly bonded together as friends. In fact, he even made Zayn a bit jealous. 

Louis couldn't wait for the wedding. It would be awesome. He would plan it along with Zayn and maybe Liam's friends. 

He then got to wondering about Liam's friends again. Who were they? 

Liam has mentioned that one of them was his college friend who happened to be Irish. Louis couldn't wait to befriend this Irish lad and get drunk with him (the Irish tend to drink a lot). 

Liam also mentioned that he knew the other one from work. Apparently, Liam owned a bakery and befriended one of his employees. 

Either way, Louis wanted to meet them. So he got dressed and came out of the bathroom. 

"Damn," Zayn said out loud. "You look hot. If I wasn't engaged I'd bang you." 

"Thanks," Louis blushed slightly at the compliment. "Maybe one of Liam's friends is hot?" 

"Whatever," Zayn rolled his eyes as he and Louis walked out and headed for Zayn's car. Louis got in the passenger seat and Zayn got in the driver seat. 

And with that, Zayn sped off to his and Liam's shared flat. 

*** 

Zayn pulled up to a one-story house. It was fairly new like all the other houses in their neighborhood. Apparently, Zayn's job as an artist paid really well. 

Louis got out of the car. He was amazed that Zayn and Liam pooled enough money to be able to live there. 

Zayn fumbled with his keys as he opened the door. Liam was there with a blond lad. 

"Hey," Liam said as he got up to greet his fiance. 

"Hey," Zayn kissed Liam on the cheek. 

Zayn and Louis stepped in. 

"Louis, this is Niall," Liam motioned to the blonde lad. "Niall, this is Louis." 

"Hi," Louis waved at Niall. 

"Hi," Niall waved back. He had a thick Irish accent. 

They sat down and chatted for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. 

"Must be Harry," Liam said as he went to go answer the door. 

_ Harry? _ Louis thought.  _ Maybe it's just a different Harry. _

Louis was unfortunately proven wrong once a boy with curly hair and green eyes walked in. 

"Harry?" 

"Louis?" 

\-- 

Unfortunately, the one boy that Louis never wanted to see in his life ever again was right in front of him. 

Louis's cheating ex-boyfriend, Harry Styles. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked. 

"Liam wants me to meet a friend of his," Harry was quick to reply. "You?" 

"Zayn wanted me to meet a friend of Liam's." 

Just then, Liam came up to the two of them. "Looks like you two have history between you guys," he said. 

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Louis replied. 

"Oh." 

"Who happened to cheat on me with his best friend," Louis added on. 

Then, flashbacks to the day Louis and Harry met went through Louis's head. 

*** 

_ Louis put on his usual band t-shirt and his usual jeans along with some Vans to go to the shithole that was school.  _

_ Today was Monday. Louis hated Mondays.  _

_ He went downstairs and grabbed some cereal and some orange juice for breakfast. Of course, he ate the same breakfast every morning.  _

_ He kissed his mother goodbye and went and dropped off his siblings at school. Yup, Louis would do anything for his family.  _

_ He met up with his best friend Zayn and smoked some cigarettes before going to class. Louis has been friends with Zayn for the past five years and has grown to trust him with everything.  _

_ Soon he threw away his cigarette and went inside the school to his locker. On the way there, however, he bumped into a kid, sending the kid's books flying everywhere.  _

_ Louis looked at the ground where the kid fell. He was the most beautiful kid he's ever seen with his dark brown curls and his emerald green eyes.  _

_ "Oops," the boy said.  _

_ "Hi," Louis answered.  _

_ He helped the boy pick up his books and handed them to him.  _

_ "I'm Louis," he told the boy.  _

_ "I'm Harry," the boy responded.  _

_ And with that, Harry hurried off to his next class.  _

_ Louis went to his locker like he intended to do in the first place with thoughts of Harry in his mind.  _

_ 'He's so perfect,' Louis thought as he remembered the curly-headed lad with his deep voice and green eyes.  _

_ All of a sudden, Zayn approached him from behind.  _

_ "Hey," he said.  _

_ "What do you want?" Louis replied.  _

_ "You know that kid you bumped into?"  _

_ "Yeah?"  _

_ "He's new."  _

_ "And?"  _

_ "We should invite him over to your house and hang out."  _

_ "Sure."  _

_ And with that, Louis skipped to class with thoughts of Harry in his mind. _

*** 

"Louis!" 

Louis glared at Zayn. "What?" 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Oh, I just thought that since you told me you never wanted to see Harry ever again after he cheated on you..." 

"Oh. Thanks." 

Zayn looked into Louis's eyes. 

"Hey," he said. "If you want, I could take you home. Just tell me." 

"Thanks," Louis replied. "But I don't want to miss the fun. Plus, I have to get to know Niall." 

"Oh, okay. Just remember to tell me if you need anything." 

"Okay." 

And with that, Zayn left Louis alone and went to talk to Liam. 

Which left Louis with Niall and Harry. 

\-- 

Louis decided to talk to Niall instead so that he wasn't alone during the whole night. Hanging out with Liam and Zayn was an option but he didn't want to be a third wheel. 

So he grabbed some drinks and went up to Niall just to realize he was already talking to Harry. 

Great. 

Nevertheless, he still went up to the Irish lad. 

"Hey," he said to Niall. 

"Hey," Niall replied. 

It was silent for a minute until Harry spoke. 

"No 'hi' for me then?" 

Louis looked at him like he was crazy. 

"No," he replied. 

He then got a flashback to the first time that he hung out with Harry when he came over to his and Zayn's house. 

*** 

_ Louis has been looking forward to this moment all day. He's been waiting for the bell to ring and for school to end.  _

_ Finally, the bell made its usual loud ear-piercing ring that signified that school was over and the students could go home.  _

_ During lunch that day, Louis, with the assistance of Zayn, came up to Harry and asked him to spend his afternoon with the two of them. He said yes after spending his lunchtime with them.  _

_ So now he was not only waiting on Zayn, but he was waiting on Harry as well.  _

_ Harry Styles, the boy that made his heart swell and his dick twitch.  _

_ Just then, a familiar head of curls approached Louis from behind.  _

_ "Hi," he said.  _

_ Louis let out a loud scream.  _

_ "You scared me!" Louis scolded the boy.  _

_ "That was the point," Harry sassily responded.  _

_ They talked for a few more minutes about stuff like sports and video games until a raven-haired boy came up to them.  _

_ "Hey," he waved to the two of them.  _

_ "Hey," Louis said, focusing on his best friend.  _

_ "So," Zayn started. "What were you two talking about?"  _

_ "Oh, nothing," Louis smirked. "Just telling Harold the best way to hide a body since he can kill all the girls with his looks."  _

_ "Oh, shut up," Harry started blushing. "I don't kill  _ all _ the girls. Also, it's Harry, not Harold."  _

_ "Whatever, Harold. I overheard a few girls talking about you and how good you looked."  _

_ It was true. Louis overheard the popular girls gushing about Harry. The popular girls were Taylor, Kendall and Camille.  _

_ However, they didn't talk about it long and quickly dropped the subject once their boyfriends came.  _

_ "So," Zayn changed the subject. "Who's ready to go to Louis's place?"  _

_ Zayn and Harry raised their hands.  _

_ "Okay," Louis said, grabbing his backpack. "Let's go."  _

_ The three of them then proceeded to walk to Louis's house.  _

_ Once they arrived, Louis immediately gave Harry a grand tour of his house, introducing him to his mum and his sisters.  _

_ Louis then led Harry to his room where Zayn held the snacks and the video games ready.  _

_ "Well," Zayn said. "Can we play now?"  _

_ "Sure," Louis said back.  _

_ They then sat and played FIFA. Louis won the first round and Harry won the second one.  _

_ "Why?" Zayn exclaimed. "Why can't I win?"  _

_ "Zayn!" Louis yelled. "Be nice to our guest!"  _

_ "Well, I'm your guest, too!"  _

_ "Yeah, but you come over so often that you might as well be considered family now."  _

_ "Oh."  _

_ "Besides, we don't want to scare our new guest away."  _

_ Louis then proceeded to put an arm around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry leaned in to the touch.  _

_ "Ugh," Zayn said as he observed their physical contact. "Just get together already."  _

_ Louis and Harry both blushed.  _

_ "Oh well," Zayn got up. "I'm just going to the bathroom real quick."  _

_ When he got back, however, he found Harry in Louis's arms and Louis staring at Harry fondly.  _

_ "Jesus," Zayn exclaimed. "Get a room."  _

_ They returned to playing. Zayn eventually won. All the other wins that Louis and Harry got were celebrated in hugs that the two boys shared with each other.  _

_ Eventually, the boys got tired of playing and were now on the phones.  _

_ After that, Zayn announced his departure. Louis just shrugged with a "see you tomorrow" and went back to scrolling through his Instagram feed.  _

_ Apparently, he found Harry's page and was now stalking it. He had to admit, the boy was really attractive.  _

_ He then started talking to Harry about his first day and how it was. Harry said he was grateful for bumping into Louis because if not then he would've never made any friends.  _

_ Louis smiled at that. He was glad the curly lad was friends with him and Zayn out of all the people at school. Who knows what kind of bad influences Harry could've befriended if Louis hadn't been there to befriend him.  _

_ Louis then offered to walk Harry home. They talked until they arrived. Louis even got the chance to meet the lad's mum, Anne. She was nice and looked just like Harry.  _

_ Louis then walked home and tried doing his homework but failed miserably. He eventually decided he'd pay his nerdy sister Lottie to do it and go to sleep.  _

_ That night he dreamed about Harry and his curly hair and emerald green eyes.  _

*** 

Louis zoned back in to listen in on a conversation that Niall was having with Harry about the time he injured his leg on a curb while drunk. Harry was laughing his usual beautiful laugh. 

Louis missed that laugh. None of the guys he hooked up with laughed the way Harry did whenever Louis cracked a joke. 

Well, Harry was laughing at Niall's funny story. Niall made him laugh, not Louis. But nonetheless Louis was still glad he could hear Harry's melodious laugh again. 

"Hey," Harry all of a sudden glanced at Louis. "Do you have any funny stories to tell?" 

Louis glanced at Liam and Zayn, who were now engaging in a makeout session. He glanced at Niall, who was looking at him expectantly along with Harry. 

"I do, actually," he finally said. "And it involves Harry." 

\-- 

Harry and Niall were now looking at Louis expectantly knowing that Louis was about to tell a funny story about Harry. 

"So," Louis began. "This is the story of when Harry and I hung out for the first time. Without Zayn." 

And with that, Louis told the story while getting flashbacks. 

*** 

_ It had been a week since Harry arrived at school. Louis's feelings for the lad had only grown since that afternoon.  _

_ So on Friday, he had planned on asking Harry to hang out with him. Alone.  _

_ Zayn was going over to his new girlfriend Gigi's house this afternoon. Normally, Louis would've been upset since that meant that he didn't have anyone to hang out with.  _

_ But ever since Harry has come into Louis's life, he never felt lonely anymore. He wasn't as clingy with Zayn anymore because he still had Harry.  _

_ So now that Zayn was going to go see Gigi instead of him, Louis was going to be hanging out with Harry instead.  _

_ So he invited Harry over to his place. Of course, the lad had to call his mum to see if it was okay. Harry's mum was scared when Harry didn't tell her she was going over to Louis's last week.  _

_ After the bell rang and all the classrooms emptied out, Louis went over to Zayn to say goodbye.  _

_ "Bye Zayn," he waved at the raven-haired boy. "See you on Monday."  _

_ "Ok," Zayn yelled back as he hung back with a blonde girl who must've been Gigi.  _

_ Louis then searched for the curly-haired lad. Once he found him, he went over to him and tackled him into a hug.  _

_ Harry giggled at the tickles Louis started giving him. Harry's giggle was music to Louis's ears.  _

_ "Where's Zayn," Harry asked.  _

_ "He's going over to his girlfriend's house," Louis answered.  _

_ "Oh."  _

_ Louis and Harry then went to Louis's house. They spent the afternoon playing video games. Louis won some rounds while Harry won others.  _

_ They did some of their homework for the weekend together. Louis needed lots of help since he never pays attention, so Harry helped him.  _

_ Harry even ate dinner there. Harry managed to bond with all of Louis's siblings. He was even talking to Louis's mum, Jay, about Louis.  _

_ Eventually, the sun went down. The stars showed up. The sky got dark and Harry had to go home.  _

_ Louis decided that he'd teach Harry how to ride a skateboard while taking him home so that he could be as badass as him.  _

_ Harry was extremely clumsy. Louis tried to maintain him, but he kept falling.  _

_ At one point Harry actually managed to maintain his balance as he rode the skateboard. Unfortunately, he did not know how to move the skateboard, therefore resuming in him bumping into an old lady and making the two of them fall.  _

_ "Oh," Harry said, offering an arm to help the old lady up. "I'm so sorry."  _

_ "It's okay, love," the old lady responded.  _

_ "What's your name?" The lady continued. "I've never seen you around here."  _

_ "I'm Harry."  _

_ "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Barbara."  _

_ Then, Louis came up to the two of them.  _

_ "I'm so sorry, Barbara," he said breathlessly. "He was out of control, and..."  _

_ "It's fine, Louis," Barbara replied. "Harry here already apologized."  _

_ They talked for a minute as Louis gave Barbara updates on how he and his family were doing. Harry pouted to show that he was bored.  _

_ Louis then said goodbye to Barbara as she turned to Harry and squeezed his cheek.  _

_ "Wow," Louis said as he and Harry walked away. "You really won Barbara over."  _

_ "Well, what can I say?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. "The old ladies love me."  _

_ "But do you love them?"  _

_ "Nah, old ladies aren't my type. Neither are ladies in general."  _

_ "So you're gay?"  _

_ "Exactly."  _

_ Louis was glad Harry was gay. It meant that he probably had a chance.  _

_ "You're not homophobic," Harry said. "Are you?"  _

_ "Nah," Louis responded. "I'm gay too."  _

_ Louis looked over at Harry. He seemed to try to conceal the fact that he was smiling. But why?  _

_ Louis let Harry ride his skateboard with the condition that Harry had to hold Louis's hand. The hand holding was amazing, Louis and Harry's hands fitting with each other's perfectly.  _

_ Thankfully, Harry made it home safely and with no injuries. Louis turned him in to Anne and left.  _

_ Louis came home to a lot of bickering of his sisters.  _

_ "He's mine!"  _

_ "No, he's mine!"  _

_ "As the oldest, he's mine!"  _

_ "He wouldn't want you, he'd want me!"  _

_ "What is going on?" Louis yelled through the screaming. What were his sisters arguing about? Or rather, who?  _

_ "They're fighting over your new friend," his mum responded. "They all want him."  _

_ "Well too bad," Louis announced. "He's gay."  _

_ The girls groaned. Louis smiled.  _

_ "So do you want him?" Lottie, the oldest of the girls (other than Louis, of course), asked. "I mean, you're gay."  _

_ Louis thought about it for a second. If his sisters found out about his crush, then they would all out him to Harry.  _

_ "No," he responded.  _

_ "Then can I have him?" Fizzy, the second oldest of the girls, asked.  _

_ "No," he said. "You're not a boy."  _

_ He turned to the twins, Daisy and Phoebe.  _

_ "You can't have him either," he told them.  _

_ "In fact, none of you guys can have him!" Louis yelled at all the girls as he walked upstairs to his room. He wanted Harry for himself, not for his sisters.  _

_ He wanted Harry.  _

*** 

Clearly, Louis didn't want Harry anymore. 

_ Or did he? _

Niall was laughing his contagious laugh. Niall's laugh is so contagious, it makes everyone in the room laugh. 

Sure enough, Liam and Zayn were laughing from the kitchen. 

Harry was laughing, too. It was the same laugh that Louis fell in love with. 

Somehow, Louis kept having flashbacks to when he and Harry knew each other. Back when Zayn still thought he was straight, back when Harry wasn't popular, back when everyone was happy. 

"Really, Harry?" Niall's loud voice made Louis snap out of his thoughts. "You crashed into an old lady?" 

"In my defense," Harry responded. "She was charmed by me. Her gaydar was broken, thankfully." 

Louis chuckled at that. Barbara definitely couldn't tell if someone was gay. It took her ages to find out Louis was gay. 

At least she's not homophobic, though. 

Now, Liam and Zayn had joined the conversation and were sitting on the couch, Zayn on top of Liam. 

"So," Liam started. "Who wants snacks?" 

\-- 

Zayn went to go get some snacks. At this point, everyone was hungry, even Louis. 

Zayn came back with some chips, some candy and some sodas. Niall gratefully took everything and complained about how he couldn't go a long time without food since he was an Irish princess. 

Louis grabbed some chips and began getting another flashback about when he asked Harry out. 

*** 

_ A month has passed. Harry became a lot closer to Louis and Zayn. Specifically Louis.  _

_ Harry and Louis now hang out with each other a lot more often. Zayn felt a little left out, but he still had Gigi so it was all good.  _

_ Louis wanted to ask Harry out on a date. He gained enough courage to want to do that.  _

_ So he invited Harry over as usual and waited until the day ended.  _

_ It was a Thursday, meaning that it was a slow day in class. Nobody looked forward to Thursdays. They were just a slow wait for Fridays to come. And everyone wanted it to be Friday already.  _

_ Louis patiently watched the clock tick slowly. It was 3:55 and class ended at four. It seemed like Ms. Calder droned on and on about math and numbers and letters, and it was boring.  _

_ Eventually the bell rang. Louis walked to the door and met Harry by his locker.  _

_ "Hey," Louis said.  _

_ "Hey," Harry replied.  _

_ "So ready to go over to mine?"  _

_ "Sure."  _

_ They then grabbed their skateboards and left the school. Louis bought Harry a skateboard as a friendship gift.  _

_ They skated all the way to Louis's house. Apparently, Harry has gotten pretty good at skateboarding since he's been practicing for Louis.  _

_ When they made it home, they were greeted by Louis's sisters at the door. Louis may or may not have told them all about his plan on asking Harry out.  _

_ "Hey Harry," Lottie said. "You look good today."  _

_ "Thanks," Harry blushed.  _

_ "Hey Harry," Fizzy said. "You're a good friend to Louis."  _

_ "Thanks," Harry turned a deeper shade of red.  _

_ "Hey Harry!" Phoebe and Daisy exclaimed. "You're the best!"  _

_ "Thank you," Harry was now scarlet from all the overwhelming compliments.  _

_ He wasn't the only one. Apparently, Louis was flustered at the girls for trying to compliment the man he was trying to ask out.  _

_ "Girls," he said. "Calm down. I'm taking Harry to my room."  _

_ Lottie and Fizzy smirked. The twins, being young, looked at them confusedly.  _

_ Louis grabbed Harry and took him upstairs to his room. It was a mistake telling his sisters his big plan.  _

_ "Sorry about my sisters," he told him. "They're not usually like this."  _

_ "I know," Harry said quietly. "I've been over here multiple times already."  _

_ The two of them then got started on playing their usual video games. Harry kept losing.  _

_ "Aw man," he exclaimed. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."  _

_ Louis waited. This was the time to ask him out.  _

_ When Harry returned, he found Louis sitting on his bed with a smile on his face.  _

_ "Louis?" he asked. "What are you doing?"  _

_ "Harry?"  _

_ "What?"  _

_ "I like you."  _

_ Harry paused for a minute. "You like me?"  _

_ "Yeah. I  _ like _ like you. As in a crush."  _

_ "Oh. I have a crush on you too."  _

_ Louis was happy. Harry had a crush on him too.  _

_ "Harry?"  _

_ "Yes?"  _

_ "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"  _

_ "Sure."  _

_ Louis went up and hugged Harry out of pure joy. He couldn't believe that Harry agreed on going out with him. He even admitted to liking him back, another bonus.  _

_ Right now, it seemed like life was at his favor.  _

_ Harry went home and Louis told his sisters all about what happened. The girls were sad that Harry was no longer theirs, but they were happy for their older brother.  _

_ And Louis was happy.  _

_ For the first time in a long time, Louis was happy.  _

*** 

Louis was brought back to reality. He realized one thing during his flashbacks: He hadn't been happy in a long time, ever since he was with Harry. 

He hadn't been happy with any of the people he's dated after he dated Harry. It's like Harry was his source of happiness. 

Oh well. 

He finished his chips. Harry was eating chips as well. What a coincidence. It's like the universe wants them back together again. 

Well too bad. 

Louis sighed and threw his empty chip bag away while he reached for a new one. 

\-- 

He grabbed the chips and saw Harry eating some chips as well. He silently observed him. 

The way that Harry chews his chips was adorable in Louis's opinion, especially with those small crunching sounds he makes and the crumbs left all over his face. 

Harry looked over at Louis. 

"What?" he said. "Why are you staring?" 

"I-" Louis started but was cut off. 

"Am I that attractive while eating chips?" 

"Uhhh..." 

"Does it remind you of our first date?" 

And those exact words triggered a flashback to Louis's first date with Harry. 

*** 

_ Louis got ready as best as he could. He wanted casual but not too casual. He didn't want anything fancy.  _

_ So he decided to take Harry on a date to the skateboard park. That way Harry could show off his new skateboarding skills to Louis.  _

_ Afterwards, they would go home and watch some movies. Louis would grab permission from Harry's mum so Harry could sleep over. Of course, no sex.  _

_ So he got on his skateboard and rode all the familiar way to Harry's house.  _

_ When he got there, he knocked on the door. Apparently, a girl that looked a lot like Harry answered the door.  _

_ "Hello," she said. "You must be Louis."  _

_ "Yeah," he replied. "Where's Harry?"  _

_ "He's getting ready. I'm Gemma by the way."  _

_ "Oh."  _

_ All of a sudden, Harry came out. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and some black skinny jeans.  _

_ Louis was awestruck at Harry's outfit. How could a boy look so beautiful if they were only going to the skateboard park?  _

_ "Wow," Louis breathed out. "You look amazing."  _

_ "Thanks," Harry blushed at the compliment. "So do you."  _

_ The two boys stopped blushing and Harry went to go grab his skateboard. The two of them then skated all the way to the skateboard park.  _

_ Harry visibly gulped once he saw where they were practicing. Some of the kids were practicing tricks on their skateboard. Others were just hanging out with their friends.  _

_ "Uhhh," Harry let out.  _

_ "What?" Louis replied.  _

_ "I'm scared."  _

_ "Don't be. I'll help you."  _

_ And so, Louis helped Harry skate around with his skateboard. They had fun for about three hours before they went home.  _

_ Just then, a blonde girl came up to the two of them. She was only looking at Harry, though.  _

_ "Hey," she said flirtatiously at Harry. "I'm Olivia."  _

_ "Sorry," Harry replied. "I'm gay."  _

_ Olivia sighed and went back to another friend.  _

_ "Come on, Jason," she muttered angrily. "He's gay, so I can't be with him."  _

_ The guy named Jason shot an apologetic smile at Harry.  _

_ "Sorry for her," he said. "She flirts with anyone."  _

_ "It's okay," Harry responded as he clung to Louis's side. "Can't help being attractive."  _

_ Louis rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Harry.  _

_ Soon they left the park and went to Louis's house. Apparently, Louis's mum was at work and his sisters were at their dad's.  _

_ That meant that he and Harry had the whole house to themselves.  _

_ He quickly grabbed some popcorn and chips for the movie night. Harry quickly chose the movie.  _

_ "Seriously?" Louis sighed. "The Notebook?"  _

_ "Yes," Harry smiled. "It's my favorite movie."  _

_ Louis groaned. He hated this movie, but Harry was Harry so he agreed.  _

_ Harry had already grabbed some of the chips and stuffed them into his mouth. He started crunching them loudly.  _

_ "Louis?"  _

_ "Yes?"  _

_ "Am I crunching too loudly?"  _

_ "No you're not. What makes you think you are?"  _

_ "The fact that everyone I know has felt the need to complain about it."  _

_ "I don't care. I think your crunching is a beautiful sound, babe."  _

_ Apparently, Louis made Harry blush with that compliment. He felt so proud of himself when he realized that Harry was nervous around him.  _

_ Sure enough, thirty minutes into the movie, Harry's first tear rolled down his cheek. Louis wiped it away with his thumb.  _

_ By the end of the movie, the two lads had their cheeks stained with tears.  _

_ "See, this is why I hate this movie!" Louis exclaimed as he wiped away yet another tear. "It makes me cry every fucking time."  _

_ "Same," Harry said. "This is why I love it."  _

_ Louis then put Grease on. Harry fell asleep to Louis's melodious voice singing along.  _

_ Louis looked over at the sleeping beauty that was Harry. He looked cute while sleeping. Especially curled up to Louis's chest.  _

_ His curls were all over the place and his lips were slightly agape. He let out soft snores while sleeping and he had a little bit of drool.  _

_ Louis hugged Harry closer and managed to fall asleep on his own.  _

_ He was lucky to have someone like Harry in his life.  _

*** 

Louis came out of his flashback and glared at Harry. Harry was staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Louis sassily commented. 

"What do you mean?" Harry replied. "You were looking at me first." 

"No I wasn't! And if I was, it wasn't on purpose!" 

"Liar." 

The conversation was left at that. 

\-- 

Louis rolled his eyes. So what if he was looking at Harry? Louis looked at a lot of things. 

That was the thing about Louis: he wandered off easily. He enjoyed drifting off during conversations, looking at appealing things. 

_ But what was appealing about Harry?  _

He then got another flashback to his daydreams about Harry. 

*** 

_ Louis wasn't paying attention during math class, as usual. But he wasn't daydreaming his usual stuff.  _

_ Usually he would daydream about life and doing wild things, such as skateboarding somewhere dangerous or competing against other video gamers around the world.  _

_ Now, however, he was daydreaming about Harry. His curly locks, his milky white skin, his emerald green eyes...everything about the boy was amazing.  _

_ He also daydreamed about the boy's personality. How Harry always treats people with kindness and how he's always making Louis happy.  _

_ "Louis!" Ms. Calder yelled. "Pay attention!"  _

_ Louis sighed as he concentrated on the lesson.  _

_ He really wanted to concentrate on Harry instead.  _

_ These daydreams went on for days. Louis kept daydreaming about Harry in every single class he had.  _

_ A week later, the teachers caught on. They held a conference with Louis's mum.  _

_ "Jesus, Boobear," Jay said as she and Louis both made their way out of the school. "I never thought that your boyfriend would affect you in your studies."  _

_ "Mum!" Louis exclaimed. "He's not my boyfriend!"  _

_ "But you went on a date with him."  _

_ "And? It doesn't necessarily mean anything!"  _

_ "Then you wouldn't let him interfere with your studies."  _

_ Louis sighed. His mum was right. This wasn't no stupid crush. He's had crushes before, but they were never this severe.  _

_ This wasn't a crush.  _

_ This was love.  _

_ He was falling in love.  _

_ Louis was falling in love.  _

_ And his mum might've just helped him out with figuring it out.  _

_ They went home and Louis spilled the tea to Lottie and Fizzy, deciding that the twins were too young to know about this type of stuff. They squealed loudly and hugged Louis hard, being excited to help their older brother with this type of stuff.  _

_ Louis was so in love.  _

*** 

Louis was not in love. 

Or at least he was trying to convince himself that, because he couldn't keep getting flashbacks to times he was with his ex. 

But everybody gets flashbacks to when they were with their ex when they see their exes, right? 

He wanted to talk about it with someone, but Niall seemed to be laughing along with Harry and Liam and Zayn were in their own little world. 

Great. He was all alone and he might've just rediscovered his feelings for his ex. 

Fucking great. 

\-- 

"Hey Louis," Harry called out to him. "Come hang with us." 

"I can't," Louis said. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's wrong." 

"What's wrong?" Niall asked. 

"Hanging out with your ex," Louis responded. 

"Nah," Niall said. "I hang out with my exes all the damn time. In fact, tomorrow I'm going out to hang with my ex Hailee." 

"At least she probably didn't cheat on you!" Louis sighed. If he were to become good friends with his ex, then it would be with an ex that hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe if the two of them would've lost feelings so they remained friends. 

But that wasn't the case with Harry. Harry cheated. But not with anybody. 

He shook away the thought. He didn't want to be thinking about anymore things that had to do with Harry or his time with him. 

Unfortunately, life had other plans when he got another flashback. 

*** 

_ Louis came up with the plan to ask Harry to be his boyfriend.  _

_ They've only gone on two dates together, but he had already decided that he fell in love with him.  _

_ Everything he saw, everywhere he went, he thought of Harry.  _

_ It was like his brain was telling him to ask him already, that Harry most likely wanted to date him too.  _

_ So he grabbed his bag and decided that he'd ask him at school.  _

_ He made it to school and found Harry by his locker. He walked up to him and shook the nervousness out of his system.  _

_ "Hi Harry," he said.  _

_ "Hi," Harry replied.  _

_ "So you know how we've been on a few dates?"  _

_ "Yeah?"  _

_ Louis took a deep breath. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  _

_ Harry stood for a moment, comfortable silence taking over.  _

_ "Yes," he finally breathed out.  _

_ And then, Louis kissed Harry.  _

_ It was the most tender kiss ever, Louis tasting Harry's soft, plump lips that tasted like the perfect combination of salt and vinegar.  _

_ They moved their hands all over each other, Harry squeezing Louis's bum while Louis dug around Harry's shirt and twisted his nipples.  _

_ "Dang," Louis commented. "You have four nipples?"  _

_ "Yup," Harry muttered through the kiss. "Biggest flex I have."  _

_ They kissed until the bell rang as Louis made his way to biology and Harry made his way to literature.  _

_ After school was over, Louis and Harry both left together on their skateboards, Zayn coming with them this time. Apparently, Gigi had a doctor's appointment and had to leave early.  _

_ "Hey Zayn," Louis said. "Meet my new boyfriend, Harry."  _

_ "Ooh," Zayn caught along. "Hi Harry."  _

_ "Hi," Harry shyly said. Louis could tell that Harry wasn't used to all of this.  _

_ Louis wrapped his arm around Harry. Harry purred like a kitty at the touch.  _

_ "Ugh," Zayn faked disgust. "You two are so cute. Take your PDA elsewhere."  _

_ Louis flipped Zayn off and grabbed the keys. He let Zayn and Harry in, wrapping his arm around Harry again.  _

_ "COME ON!" Zayn yelled. "Less cuddling, more FIFA."  _

_ The three of them made it to Louis's familiar room. Louis grabbed the consoles and Zayn grabbed the snacks.  _

_ This time, Louis and Harry hugged each other every time one of them won. Zayn felt left out but then was thankful for it when he saw all the making out going on between the two.  _

_ "Oh, come on, Zen," Louis whined when Zayn complained. "Don't act like you aren't all touchy and stuff with Gigi."  _

_ "I'm not though," Zayn insisted.  _

_ "Liar."  _

_ "No I'm not. In fact, I don't even act like this with girls in general."  _

_ "Then you're probably gay."  _

_ "Lewis!" Harry yelled. "Let him come to terms with his sexuality first, then you can tease him."  _

_ "Dang it," Louis pouted.  _

_ They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, Harry and Louis being all cuddly and Zayn confused about what Louis just told him.  _

*** 

Louis let out a chuckle at the memory. If only Zayn knew that he would be gay and that he'd find Liam. 

In fact, Liam and Zayn were acting the same way than Harry and Louis. Only difference is that Liam and Zayn are together right now and Louis and Harry aren't together anymore. 

But it seems like the feelings are coming back. 

Louis looked up to see Harry and Niall staring at him like Louis was crazy. 

"What?" Louis glared at the two. 

"What were you laughing about?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing," Louis sassed back. "Why?" 

"Because we wanted to laugh with you," Niall said. 

Louis rolled his eyes. Of course, the Irish lad would want to laugh at anything. But who was he to judge? He'd be doing the same thing if he had the same hearty laugh Niall did. 

Sure enough, Harry cracked a joke that made Niall laugh. 

"What did the witch say when she entered her house made out of candy? 'Home sweet home!'" 

Louis laughed as well. Harry joined in. Soon, Liam and Zayn joined the laughing fest. The five of them were laughing so hard at Harry's stupid joke. 

"That was so bad," Niall said through laughter. "But it's still funny." 

"You tried, baby, you tried," Louis laughed along. 

All the boys gasped and looked at him in horror. 

"What?" 

"You-" Harry stuttered out. "You called me baby." 

\-- 

"And?" Louis sighed. "Lots of people call their exes 'baby.'" 

"I hang out with my exes," Niall said. "However, I don't call them 'baby.'" 

Louis flushed red in embarrassment. He was trying to come up with a believable excuse for what just slipped out of his mouth. 

He could just tell the truth and admit to his feelings for Harry resurfacing again. I mean, that's what happens a lot when you're around your exes again after years, right? 

But then Harry would just smirk and act all cocky around Louis for the rest of the evening. And he wasn't letting Harry get away with any heartbreak Louis experiences. Not again. 

But what lie could he make up? What lie was believable enough that would wipe that smirk off of Harry's face? 

He finally decided that he'd ignore it and hope for the best. Maybe then would his friends forget about it too. 

Apparently, that was a bad idea since he got another flashback. This time, however, the flashback didn't relate at all to Louis or Harry. 

*** 

_ Zayn had called both Harry and Louis to meet up with him at his house on Saturday. Apparently, it was so urgent that Harry and Louis had to stop their cuddling and tend to Zayn's needs.  _

_ Once they made it to Zayn's house they went up to Zayn's room. Similar to Louis, Zayn had a lot of sisters and was the only boy child in the family.  _

_ They entered to find Zayn on his bed with a grin on his face.  _

_ "What is it?" Louis asked.  _

_ "Sit down," Zayn said, motioning to two pillows on the floor.  _

_ "So what do you want to tell us?" Harry asked.  _

_ "Yeah!" Louis exclaimed. "What was so important that you interrupted our date?"  _

_ "Well," Zayn answered. "I have made an important discovery about myself.”  _

_ “And that is?"  _

_ "I'm gay."  _

_ Louis and Harry widened their eyes but didn't gasp. They kind of knew because of the last time they hung out and how quiet Zayn was after their outburst when they "accused" him of being gay.  _

_ "Oh," was all they said in unison.  _

_ "How do you know?" Harry asked.  _

_ "Well," Zayn started. "I thought about how you guys said that I don't act all cuddly with any of my girlfriends. I never acted that way with Gigi or Perrie or any of my other girlfriends. I then connected the feelings that I have for guys and put it all together to determine that I am in fact gay."  _

_ "What were your feelings towards guys?" Louis asked.  _

_ "I had a lot of 'man crushes' on them. At first I thought it was this thing where you just find a man hot but no feelings, but I then realized that I genuinely had an actual crush on Zac Efron."  _

_ "Really? Zac Efron?"  _

_ "Shut up! You had one too!"  _

_ Harry then had a look of jealousy as he turned to Louis. "You had a crush on Zac Efron?"  _

_ Louis started blushing. Harry was acting jealous, meaning that he liked him.  _

_ "He did," Zayn had responded for him.  _

_ Louis rolled his eyes at that. Of course Zayn had to expose him to Harry. It was tradition to expose each other to their significant others.  _

_ Just then, Harry slapped Louis playfully.  _

_ "Hey," Louis whined. "Don't slap me."  _

_ "But you can only have crushes on me. No celebrity crushes at all."  _

_ "Not even Zac Efron?"  _

_ "Not even Zac Efron."  _

_ Louis pretended to huff. He liked it when Harry was jealous. It turned him on.  _

_ They played video games for thirty minutes until Louis and Harry left for their cuddling date that they were supposed to be on. Harry's mum was about to get home and Harry didn't ask permission to go out.  _

_ They made it home just in time and cuddled until Louis had to go home.  _

*** 

Louis smiled at the memory of Zayn coming out. Zayn was definitely gay for Zac Efron. 

He remembered him and Zayn watching all the High School Musical movies together as they both fantasized about Troy Bolton. 

He also remembered talking to Liam about Zayn's crush. Liam overreacted and forced Zayn to promise to never leave him for Zac. Zayn, who was whipped for Liam, agreed. 

_ Dang _ , Louis thought.  _ I can't believe those two lovebirds are getting married. _

It was like yesterday that Louis was helping Zayn prepare for his dates and his sneaking outs. Now they all graduated and Liam and Zayn were putting a ring on their relationship. 

"Hey Louis," Harry called out. "Want to hear another joke?" 

"No thanks," Louis responded. 

"Ok," Harry told the joke anyways. "Knock knock." 

"Who's there?" 

"Urine." 

"Urine who?" 

"URINE-secure, don't know what for..." 

The whole room laughed, even Louis (who let out a soft chuckle). Apparently, the five of them liked this one band called One Addition that are not really known but are still good. 

Louis would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Harry's puns. He missed how he would manage to make a whole room laugh even when the room was depressed. It was like Harry had a charm that made people smile and laugh even when they had a bad day, and Louis liked that. 

None of his hookups are like that. None of them had a charming smile or a contagious laugh like Harry. 

Wait a minute. Why did Louis keep thinking of Harry's good side? He's his ex-boyfriend, for fucks sake! 

But something was telling him to fall for Harry again, to go and infatuate himself with him all over again. 

But why? Harry caused him so much pain. 

But maybe the pain is worth it in the end. 

Or maybe the pain was meant for nothing. 

\-- 

Louis still wasn't sure about his feelings for Harry.  _ Why, after all these years, are they coming back?  _

Louis thought that he was over Harry. He thought that all of these feelings were put to the side in the past and that he no longer loved Harry. 

However, being in the presence of Harry told him otherwise. It was like Harry triggered a memory of when Louis was in love with him. 

And it was working. Louis was being drawn to Harry. He was starting to think that he was still sexy as ever now than when they were a thing. 

It was then that Louis just noticed that Harry grew out his hair. It was no longer just short curls that made him look like he was a kid, but they were now very long curls that went past his shoulders that made him look more dominant. 

It was weird that Harry looked a lot more dominant now. The last thing that Louis remembered about Harry was that Harry was submissive and that he let Louis dominate over him. 

Oh well. At least he still looks sexy as hell. 

Louis then remembered what it was like to have sex with Harry. Usually they'd switch, but Louis usually topped most of the time. 

*** 

_ Louis was over at Harry's house. Harry's parents were gone for the weekend, and Gemma was with her boyfriend.  _

_ They were in Harry's room and Harry was blasting music from that band called One Addition. He was playing this one song from them called No Control. He was also dancing around to it.  _

_ All of this motion was turning Louis on. The song they were listening to was about having sex, which was awfully great and didn't help Louis at all.  _

_ And Harry looked so innocent while doing the dance that One Addition did during their Carpool Karaoke. He knew every move, and that was increasing to Louis's hard-on.  _

_ All of a sudden, Louis paused the music and turned to Harry.  _

_ "What do you think you're doing, love?" Louis said with a lustful voice.  _

_ "I-" Harry stuttered out. He was clearly innocent.  _

_ "Are you turning me on? Do you want me to fuck you?"  _

_ Harry slowly nodded.  _

_ "Great. Undress now."  _

_ Harry obeyed Louis and changed out of his clothes, revealing his massive hard-on earned from Louis's lustful voice.  _

_ Louis quickly undressed as well. He was ready to fuck the life out of Harry if necessary.  _

_ He immediately went to go grab some lube and a condom. It was the first time he had sex, but he was willing to lose his v-plate to Harry.  _

_ He made Harry sit on his bed as he rolled on the condom. He was obviously inexperienced, but he had watched a lot of pornography to know what he's doing.  _

_ He started kissing Harry all over his body. He was leaving marks wherever he kissed. Soon enough, Harry's body was completely covered in hickeys.  _

_ He then went lower and found Harry's lower parts. He started licking Harry's pink hole. Harry let out some pleasure moans that were definitely music to Louis's ears.  _

_ Louis then grabbed some lube and put it on his fingers. He was ready to rip Harry open.  _

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?" Louis asked.  _

_ "Please, daddy," Harry moaned out.  _

_ And with that, Louis knew exactly that Harry really wanted to do this.  _

_ He put a finger inside of Harry. He swirled it around and watched Harry squirm under him.  _

_ "Ya like that, don't you."  _

_ "More, daddy, more!"  _

_ That was Louis's cue to add in a second finger. Harry kept moaning and doing pleasure sounds.  _

_ Louis then added a third finger. Harry was an absolute wreck by now. Louis's wreck, to be more precise.  _

_ Louis was now absolutely hard because of Harry. He was willing to fuck Harry until he couldn't walk.  _

_ He slowly put his tip inside of Harry's hole. Harry moaned and squirmed under Louis to show that he liked it.  _

_ Louis carefully inserted himself inside of Harry. Harry screamed Louis's name at the feeling.  _

_ "Daddy!" Harry screamed as Louis thrusted inside of him. "Oh, daddy!"  _

_ Louis kept thrusting until he found Harry's prostate. He then fucked him good right there.  _

_ Harry kept biting back moans and screams so that he wouldn't bother the neighbors. It was pretty obvious that Louis made him feel good.  _

_ Louis quickly pulled out of Harry and came all over the sheets. Harry soon followed.  _

_ It was an amazing first time for Louis. He didn't know if it was Harry's first time as well, but either way he hoped he made Harry feel good.  _

_ "Hey Louis," Harry whispered.  _

_ "What?" Louis looked at Harry.  _

_ "This was actually my first time."  _

_ "Me too."  _

_ "Thanks for making me feel good."  _

_ "Same goes for you."  _

_ So apparently it was also Harry's first time. Then that meant that they were each other's first time. At least they both felt good.  _

_ "Hey Louis."  _

_ "What?"  _

_ "Do you want to do round two?"  _

_ "Sure. But this time you top."  _

_ "Okay."  _

*** 

Louis hated the fact that Harry was his first time. He hated that they were each other's first time. 

But the feelings inside of Louis kept telling him that it wasn't that bad and that he missed doing it. 

Nonetheless, Harry went ahead and still did it with someone else. 

_ Or did he? _

\-- 

"You're staring at me again," Harry said. 

"No I'm not!" Louis replied. 

"Sure. I believe you." 

Louis huffed at the sarcasm dripping in Harry's tone. Of course, Harry picked up the sass from Louis during their relationship. 

And Harry technically wasn't lying. Louis kept sneaking glances at Harry. But who could blame him? Anybody who happened to be in the same room as Harry Styles would certainly do that. 

Harry still looked sexy as ever. Except now he looked like a top instead of a bottom like he used to. 

But how good of a top was he now? 

Louis remembered that Harry was good at being a top. Sure, Louis was the top most of the time, but once in a while when Louis was too tired Harry would take the rails. 

Louis then remembered the first time Harry was a top. 

*** 

_ Harry, being the innocent little lad he was, didn't know how to top or make Louis feel good. Of course, Louis expected this.  _

_ So Louis decided it would be best if he guided Harry through the whole thing.  _

_ Harry knew how to trail down kisses everywhere in Louis's body. However, he needed a little help when he found Louis's lower area.  _

_ "Just lick around my hole," Louis said as he guided Harry to where his tongue should be.  _

_ Harry's pretty pink tongue rubbing on Louis's rim was a pretty good feeling to Louis. Especially since Harry was extremely careful as he was a beginner and didn't know when Louis was in pain.  _

_ Thankfully, Louis wasn't in pain. However, Louis could do a little better as a top since he had much more experience.  _

_ Louis then helped Harry roll on a condom and put lube on his fingers. He instructed him to put in a finger through his hole.  _

_ Louis kept moaning in delight as Harry swirled the finger around and around.  _

_ "Put in the second finger," Louis instructed. "And do the same thing."  _

_ Harry did as he was told. Louis rolled his eyes back at the pleasure. Sure, he was dominant, but he didn't mind being the one to get fucked in this case.  _

_ Louis quickly guided Harry into putting in a third finger and scissoring Louis open. Louis was really experiencing the best bottom sex ever.  _

_ "Time for the dick, love," Louis said, motioning for Harry's extremely hardened length. "Put it inside me."  _

_ Harry immediately crammed his dick inside of Louis's stretched hole. He thrusted inside until he found Louis's prostate, earning a pleasure scream from Louis.  _

_ Harry immediately knew that that was good, so he proceeded to hit that place more than once until he pulled out and came.  _

_ Seconds later, Louis came with a scream of Harry's name.  _

_ Both of the boys laid breathless on Harry's bed. Round two really exhausted them even more than the previous round.  _

_ "Hey Louis," Harry looked at the blue-eyed boy.  _

_ "What?" Louis responded with a tired look.  _

_ "Did I do well?"  _

_ "Totally."  _

_ "I liked topping."  _

_ "Same. You made me feel really good."  _

_ "But I like it better when you top."  _

_ "Really?"  _

_ "Yeah."  _

_ So it was settled. Louis would top a lot more often than Harry would.  _

_ They then cuddled deep into their sheets and fell asleep.  _

_ Hours later, Gemma came back. She found the two boys in Harry's room along with snacks and a used condom. She smirked dirtily and went to her own room, making a silent note to ask Harry once Louis was gone.  _

*** 

Louis smirked at the memory. He was kind of glad that they decided on Louis topping more frequently. Sure, Harry topped once in a while and made sure Louis couldn't walk, but Harry was slightly better at following orders than giving them, making him submissive. 

Louis then looked down to notice that he was sporting a tent in his boxers. 

"Hey Zayn," he called, crossing his legs to try to hide his boner. "Where's the bathroom?" 

"Down the hall on the left." 

"Okay, thank you." 

Louis waddled his way to the bathroom and locked the door. He then took his massive length out and took care of his erection. 

He stroked the tip and thought of Harry. 

Wait, why was he thinking of Harry? 

Harry was his ex-boyfriend! He couldn't have sexual thoughts about his ex-boyfriend. 

_ Or could he? _

No. He couldn't. Harry was his ex who cheated on him with his "best friend." 

But he couldn't help but fantasize about Harry's plump pink lips surrounding his length while he sucked Louis's member like a ring pop. 

Was it normal to have sexual thoughts about your ex-boyfriend once you see him again after more than seven years? 

As Louis came all over his hand, he then came to the dark realization that he's not completely over Harry. 

Harry may have hurt him a lot, but he still loved him. 

\-- 

Louis immediately came back to the living room. Everyone had disgusted and horrified looks in their faces. 

"So what did I miss?" Louis sat back down in his seat. 

"The sounds you made while wanking off," Harry smirked. "You know we could hear you, right? The bathroom walls aren't exactly thin." 

Louis immediately blushed red. All the boys had caught him jerking off to thoughts of Harry. Of course, they know nothing of the thoughts, but it must've still been horrifying. 

"Louis!" Liam yelled. "You literally ruined Niall's innocence!" 

"But Liam," Niall whined, extending the "Li" part. "I'm the captain of the Larry ship!" 

"The what?!" 

"The Larry ship! The ship between Louis and Harry!" 

"Why are you shipping us together?" Louis asked curiously. 

"Because," Niall started. "You two are perfect for each other. Doesn't matter if it didn't work out, you two will certainly get back together." 

Louis scoffed at that. Niall clearly doesn't know how wrong he is. In fact, if Louis could choose one song to explain the whole thing to the gang, he'd choose "We're Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. 

But recently, Louis has been doubting the fact that he doesn't love Harry anymore. What if he still does? What if Harry feels the same way? 

Will they get back together like Niall said? 

But then Louis remembered the very reason that they broke up. 

*** 

_ Nick Grimshaw.  _

_ The boy that came and ruined everything.  _

_ It all happened on a very day when Louis was over at Harry's house. It had been two months since the start of their relationship, and Louis and Harry were about to do the dirty until they both heard a knock on the door.  _

_ Anne answered the door.  _

_ "Hey Nick!" Anne wrapped her arm around the random boy that showed up. "It's been so long since I've seen you! Go ahead, come in!"  _

_ "Nick!" Harry ran into the boy's arms.  _

_ "Harry!" Nick exclaimed as he hugged Harry back. "Who's this?" He motioned towards Louis.  _

_ "Louis, this is my childhood best friend Nick. Nick, this is my boyfriend Louis."  _

_ "Hey," Louis timidly waved at Nick.  _

_ "Hey," Nick waved back.  _

_ Harry then took the liberty to explain to Louis that Nick was going to stay with Harry's family for a few months because Nick's parents kicked him out for being gay.  _

_ Then the three boys hung out for the rest of the afternoon.  _

_ A week went by and Nick was introduced to Zayn. Zayn for some reason kept telling Louis that Nick was bad news and that something was up with him, but Louis didn't pay attention.  _

_ But besides that, everything was going well.  _

_ Until one night Louis found out something that tore his heart apart.  _

_ Harry was hosting a party that Louis had gone to. Somehow he ended up sick so he had to go home.  _

_ The next day at school, however, everyone was looking at him weirdly, like he did something wrong. At first he thought he might've gotten sick on someone, but Zayn quickly told him the news.  _

_ "Hey Louis," Zayn came up to him in the halls.  _

_ "What?" Louis turned around.  _

_ "You know that kid Grimshaw?"  _

_ "Yea?"  _

_ "He did it with Harry."  _

_ Louis couldn't believe his ears. Was Zayn right? Did Harry cheat on him with Nick?  _

_ "He didn't!"  _

_ "Told ya that something was fishy about that kid."  _

_ That day Louis ended it with Harry.  _

_ After that, Nick moved away. Harry stayed, but luckily Louis didn't have any classes with him.  _

_ Eventually they graduated and went their separate paths. Since then, Louis has never heard of Harry ever again.  _

Until that very evening. 

\-- 

Harry looked over at Louis. Louis looked zoned out in thought. 

Sometimes, when Louis wasn't engaging throughout the conversations with the rest of the boys, he was zoned out in thought. And Harry thought he looked cute while doing so. 

Harry knew he wasn't supposed to think stuff like this about his ex-boyfriend who broke up with him before he could even explain. But he just couldn't help it. 

Harry was not over Louis. 

A little while ago, Harry came to terms that he would never get over him. Simply because of the abrupt way he ended things. 

Louis just believed the rumors and didn't let Harry explain anything. 

And that hurt Harry. 

Now he really wanted Louis to know the full story and that he was sorry. 

However, he didn't think that the memory of that night was worth remembering so he could tell Louis. 

*** 

_ That night was the one night that Harry would dread for the rest of his life.  _

_ That night, Harry threw a party. Louis was invited as well as some of Nick's friends and others from school.  _

_ Thankfully, Gemma was there to babysit in case someone got too drunk they blacked out or threw up on someone.  _

_ The party itself was fun. Everybody was getting wasted and some were even fucking with strangers.  _

_ However, it all turned downhill when Louis got so wasted he ended up vomiting all over Harry.  _

_ Harry wasn't mad though. He fell so hard for the boy that he found anything Louis did cute, such as the crinkles by his eyes whenever he smiled or the way that whenever he wore oversized sweaters he would end up with "sweater paws."  _

_ So all he did was guide him to the bathroom and rub his back while Louis retched his guts (which may or may not have included some cookies that Anne made for him) out into the toilet.  _

_ After that, he himself escorted Louis home and put him to bed. He kissed him on the forehead and whispered a soft "I love you" in his ear before heading back to the party.  _

_ When he came back, the party was still alive. Everyone was still wasted as fuck, including Nick.  _

_ "Hey," Nick slurred as he made his way to where Harry was standing.  _

_ "Hey," Harry looked at Nick's drunken state. His eyes were all red and puffy and his hair was disheveled all over the place.  _

_ "Wanna fuck?"  _

_ "No... you know I have a boyfriend."  _

_ "Forget about him. He already went home."  _

_ Harry looked at Nick like he was crazy. He'd never cheat on Louis. Never. And Nick knew that.  _

_ "So..." Nick eyed Harry with a smirk. "What do you say?"  _

_ "No," Harry stated firmly. He hoped that Nick could just leave him alone and understand that no means no.  _

_ "Okay," Nick then proceeded to drag Harry all the way to his room. He closed the door and ordered Harry to strip down.  _

_ "No," Harry said once again. He was not having sex with Nick, especially in this drunken state and with a boyfriend sleeping cozy in his bed halfway across town.  _

_ Apparently, it seemed to be Opposite Day and Harry must have forgotten, because the next thing he knew Nick had stripped naked himself and was attempting to take Harry's clothes off. Without consent.  _

_ "Stop!" Harry tried to yell, but it was too late. Harry was already naked and so was Nick.  _

_ "Damn," Nick licked his lips. "You have a nice body. No wonder Louis is into you."  _

_ Harry knew this wasn't true. Louis was into Harry because of his personality. Louis said so himself. Besides, they didn't see each other's bodies naked until two months into their relationship.  _

_ Apparently, Harry had zoned out in thought because then Nick threw Harry onto the bed and started kissing his body.  _

_ Harry squirmed under Nick's grip, and not in a good way. He didn't like the feeling of Nick's lips peppering down his body. He preferred it when Louis did it.  _

_ "Hold still," Nick said. "I'm trying to make love to you."  _

_ Harry cringed at the sentence. He certainly did not love Nick. Platonically, yes. Intimately, no.  _

_ "Oh Harry," Nick moaned, sounding like a dying cat and not like music to Harry's ears. "I've been wanting to do this to you for years."  _

_ "Years?" Harry looked at Nick in surprise.  _

_ "Yeah. I've always had wet dreams about you. That's actually how I found out I was gay."  _

_ "Oh."  _

_ "Now finally, after all these years, I have you in my arms. And nobody, not even that Lewis kid, can stop me now."  _

_ Harry was scared for his life now. Not only did Nick mispronounce Louis's name, but he also said that he had wet dreams about Harry and wanted Harry in his arms.  _

_ But Harry couldn't accept. He loved Louis. Louis was a lot better than Nick.  _

_ "So what do you say, Harry?" Nick was talking again. "I know I can treat you better, better than Lewis can."  _

_ "First of all," Harry said. "His name is Louis. Second of all, no you can't. Third of all, no. Just no."  _

_ Nick then forced his dick into Harry's hole. No lube, no condom, no prep. Just Nick shoving his dick up Harry's ass. Not to mention without consent.  _

_ Harry screamed for help. He wanted to cry out for someone to come get him, maybe Louis. But it was like no one could hear him. It was like his screams were muffled because there was something covering his mouth.  _

_ Pretty soon, Nick forced Harry to give him a blowjob. Harry kept choking because he didn't want Nick's cock in his mouth. However, there was nothing he could do about it.  _

_ Thankfully, someone barged in to Harry's aid.  _

_ "Harry!" Gemma screamed as she looked over the setting. "What's going on?"  _

_ "Oh, nothing," Nick smirked evilly. "Just me giving Harry a good fuck."  _

_ Harry looked over at Gemma with tears in his eyes and a look of horror on his face.  _

_ "Get off him!" Gemma chased Nick out of the room. She then came back to check in on Harry, who was still scarred from the events but told the whole story.  _

_ "I'm sorry," Gemma kept hugging Harry tightly. "I'll make sure that mum kicks out Nick by tomorrow."  _

_ Apparently, Nick had already told a few of Harry's friends of their "good fuck" together. Gemma didn't bother to correct them because Harry told her not to tell anyone, and Gemma respected her brother's wishes.  _

_ The next day, snickers were heard from every angle in the hallway. Harry mentally face-palmed himself for letting Nick go and tell the school.  _

_ Later in the day, Louis came up to Harry and broke up with him out of thin air.  _

_ The convo went exactly like this:  _

_ "Harry?"  _

_ "Yes?"  _

_ "Is it true? Did you cheat on me?"  _

_ "I-"  _

_ "I'm breaking up with you."  _

_ And as simple as that, Louis ended things without letting Harry explain.  _

_ Zayn looked on with a sympathetic smile. Harry knew really well that Zayn never believed the school rumors.  _

_ The next day, Zayn talked to him about the breakup. Harry admitted everything to him and how that was mentally scarring for him. Zayn just stood silent and let him rant.  _

_ Nick was kicked out. Turns out, he has had enough money for a while, but he stayed to try to win Harry's heart. Unfortunately for him, that didn't work out.  _

_ Louis never got to hear about Harry's rape situation because Zayn promised Harry not to tell anyone, not even Louis.  _

_ However, Harry kept blaming himself over it. He kept blaming himself for not explaining anything to Louis.  _

But maybe, just maybe, he might be able to tonight. 

\-- 

"Just do it, Harry!" 

"I can't!" 

Zayn was trying to convince Harry to tell Louis about that night. Harry kept denying because he thought that either way Louis was still going to hate him for having sex with Nick, consensual or not. 

"He'll understand!" Zayn tried to reason. "Louis is against rape! He'll understand that Nick forced you to!" 

"But still," Harry spoke in a soft voice. "I tried to explain that day but he didn't let me. How do I know that he changed and will actually forgive me?" 

"It's rape, Harold! He'll know that you actually didn't want to do it!" 

"But-" 

"Just do it!" 

With a sigh, Harry got up and interrupted the conversation between Niall and Louis. 

"Hey L-louis," Harry stuttered lightly. Of course, he still gets slightly nervous around the boy. But only because Louis is Louis and this subject is still a little sensitive. "Can I t-talk to you?" 

"Ooookay," Louis looked unsure. 

"Don't worry," Harry chuckled. "It's nothing." 

"Okay," Louis said more firmly. 

"Great," Harry led Louis into the bathroom. He locked the door and made Louis sit down on the toilet. 

"Ooh," Louis said with fake enthusiasm. "Bathroom sex." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "This is serious." 

"Ok," Louis faked seriousness but enough so that it was believable. 

"So," Harry started. "You know how I cheated on you?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You never let me explain." 

"What is there to explain, though? You dropped me off and then had sex with Nick!" 

"I was forced to." 

Immediately Louis shut his mouth in surprise and widened his eyes. Clearly he wasn't expecting that. 

"Nick was drunk and I kept telling him no. He then forced me into my room and obligated me to take my clothes off. He then threw me on the bed and did it with me. He didn't even bother to use lube or condoms. Heck, he didn't even prep me." 

Harry wiped a tear from his face. This was all a sensitive subject to him, but he still felt the need to share. He needed to explain to Louis that he still loved him. 

"He kept telling me stuff that would seduce me, like he was always in love with me and that he could treat me better than you could. But I knew that that wasn't true. I knew you would always love me more than Nick." 

Harry noticed that Louis's eyes were shining with wet tears that were waiting to be let out so they could run all over his cheeks like rivers and streams do. Louis was always weak enough when it came to holding tears in; that's why he always hated watching The Notebook with Harry. 

"Fortunately, Gemma walked in and caught Nick red-handed. Nick ran away, but not before he told everyone at the party. That's how the rumors started, but they didn't know half of the story. You believed them, and you broke up with me without letting me explain." 

Now the tears in Louis's eyes have given up and were flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't believe Nick raped Harry. Harry didn't cheat with his own will. He was forced to. Harry was raped. 

Louis knew of one of his mum's friends that was raped as well. She had ended up pregnant but got an abortion. She didn't want to raise her rapist's child. And let's not forget that she had to go to therapy for a while to get over that trauma. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Harry to get over that situation as he was a kid. 

And what was worse is that Louis dumped him in the middle of all that. Louis dumped him instead of helping him through it. 

"This is a sensitive topic, Louis," Harry said in a low voice. It wasn't dominant, it was broken. "I just talked to you about one of the most miserable moments of my life in which you didn't help. 

"I was heartbroken when you broke up with me. I no longer cared about anyone else interested in me, not even the Popular Girls or the crazy girl that went to the park. I only cared about you. 

"And that's when I realized the truth: that I will always love you, no matter what." 

And that's when it dawned on Louis that he's felt the same way as well. He's always felt like something was missing in his life, and that thing was Harry. 

"I love you," Harry said so softly it was barely a whisper. 

"I love you too," Louis responded the same way, not wanting to ruin the softness of the moment. 

And so, the two of them leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and passionate, having the two of them set their "differences" aside and made up. 

The kiss had just as much sparks as their first one. It was immaculate. No tongue, no mouth, just two pairs of lips moving in sync as they both tasted each other after so long. 

Louis would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Harry's lips on his own. It was like during these seven years he missed the taste of salt and vinegar from Harry. 

"Hey Louis," Harry spoke in between their lips. "Will you be my boyfriend again?" 

"Sure," Louis answered, melting into the kiss again. 

They both pulled away and embraced each other in a long hug, both boys crying into each other's shoulder. 

After a few minutes, they heard voices shuffle through the door. 

"Can you move? I can't hear anything!" 

"Why are you so pressed, Niall? They're probably just talking about something." 

"But Liam! I heard kissing noises!" 

"Zayn! Help!" 

Harry and Louis just laughed and opened the door. They quickly made their way out, ignoring the boys' giddy faces filled with excitement, for they were only basking in each other's glory and acting as if nothing else existed. 

\-- 

_ *three years later* _

"I'm nervous," Harry admitted to his mum. He was getting married to Louis, and he was just about to walk down the aisle. 

Harry looked down at what he was wearing. A black suit whose top part was buttoned down to reveal his chest, a pair of sunglasses, a decorative scarf and his signature Chelsea boots. Not too fancy but not too casual. 

His curls were styled down and covered by a nice black hat. During the past three years, he's trimmed his hair just a little bit so that his curls barely touched his shoulders. His hair was still longer than most men, though. 

"Relax, it'll be fine," Anne tried to calm her soon-to-be-married son down. "As long as you love him, there's nothing to be afraid of." 

Harry sighed. He knew that his mum was right. And he did love Louis. Very much. He was just afraid of commitment. 

He didn't want Louis to leave him, something he's been afraid of since they started their relationship again three years ago. He didn't want him to leave like the first time almost ten years ago. 

But if Louis were to leave a second time, then he would've never proposed. He would've never spent hours planning the perfect wedding with the help of Liam and Zayn, who are a happily married couple since two years ago, and Niall, who is happily engaged to this girl named Olivia since one year ago. 

So Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to commit in the long run. He wasn't sure if he'd be ready to tolerate heartbreak if Louis were to give him any. He didn't want to experience what his mum did. He didn't want to have his child comfort him most of the time. 

But then again, Anne moved on and married someone else (as she should). Harry felt like he would never recover and move on if Louis broke his heart again. 

Harry promised to himself to not make the stupid mistake of getting himself raped again. He didn't want to feel the pain again and spend a lot of time going to therapy over it. And he most certainly didn't want to do it without Louis beside him. 

It wasn't Louis's fault that he left Harry without knowing the full story. Yes, he should've listened, but at the same time Harry didn't want to explain either. 

In fact, if he learned something during his time in therapy, it was Nick's fault. He should've known how to control himself a lot better while drunk so that this situation wouldn't have happened in the first place. Harry has been drunk before but he's never done that. 

Eventually, Harry decided that if he kept reflecting over his commitment issues and his first breakup he would miss the wedding. So he got over himself and walked out. 

Another reason he was nervous was because of the crowd there. A lot of people have been invited, including family, friends, coworkers and guests from those people. Yes, they invited from both sides, Louis's and Harry's. 

Nevertheless, Harry kept his eyes at the altar where the real deal was happening. Louis was there with his navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath and his own sunglasses. His hair was styled into a quiff. 

It was an outdoor wedding. It was located at the exact same skateboard park that Louis and Harry had their first date in, which was now remodeled into a regular and normal park. 

Along with Louis were Liam and Zayn, who were the best men. They had some nice black tuxes and Zayn's hair was in a quiff while Liam's hair was cut really short. 

There was also Gemma and Lottie, who were bridesmaids. They were both wearing nice flowery dresses with high heels. Their hair was curled and made to the side. 

Fizzy was the flower girl. She was dressed exactly like Gemma and Lottie, but she looked more badass while Gemma and Lottie looked like "proper women." 

And of course, Niall was the priest. Apparently, he had gone online once because he was bored and accidentally took a test to be eligible to become a priest. So of course, Louis and Harry decided that Niall was fit to be priest for their wedding. 

Of course, it was because Niall was their friend and had the right requirements to do so, but mainly because Niall wanted to do it so badly and you could see the excitement on his face when he found out he would be able to do it. 

Niall was wearing a black tux like Liam and Zayn, but Niall had his hair personally re-dyed back to its natural color. Surprisingly, Niall was naturally brunette but preferred to bleach his hair blonde. However, he felt that his natural brunette hair fit the wedding theme more. 

Harry made it to the altar and the wedding began. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson," Niall spoke. 

Harry could already feel everyone's stares engraved into his brain as they watched him and Louis get married. In other words, he was nervous as fuck. 

Louis was also feeling nervous. Three years ago, he never thought that he would be seeing Harry again. Now he was getting married to him. The same boy whom he dated in high school but broke up with him because he thought the boy cheated on him but was actually forced to. 

Louis had apologized a lot to Harry during their three-year relationship, mainly because he truly meant it and he felt guilty for not listening to Harry. Maybe they would've gotten married sooner if they would've never broken up. They could even be having kids right now. He wasted seven years of his life when he could've been happy with Harry if he could've just listened. 

Of course, Harry had always forgiven him. Louis knew because, personally, Harry believed that it was all Nick's fault. And it was. Nick was partly at fault because he couldn't control himself while drunk. But Louis should've listened and let Harry explain himself. 

The two boys shifted their attention back to Niall. 

"Any objections to this marriage?" Niall said through gritted teeth. It was him who shipped Harry and Louis together the most. Anyone who hated their relationship was basically doomed to suffer the wrath of Niall Horan. 

Thankfully, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Nobody had to suffer or be tortured tonight. 

"Great. If there are no objections, then we shall proceed." 

It was time for the vows. Both of the boys have written their vows with the help of Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

Louis went first. 

"Harry, when I first met you, I already knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I felt extremely attracted to you. And this was different because I've felt attractions to girls before, but the way I felt about you was love. My sisters just confirmed it. And of course, as my sisters, they were deeply upset that I was the one who fell for you and not them." The whole room burst into laughter, and Lottie and Fizzy turned bright red behind Louis. "And so, I took you out on dates and cuddled with you and even did the unspeakable with you once." He could sense his mum scowling at him for saying that in front of the younger twins who were toddlers. "But when you did it with someone else, I was hurt. I felt like a part of me was ripped out of my chest and nothing would make me feel better. But then one night, when Liam and Zayn got engaged and they wanted me to meet some of Liam's friends, I saw you again and the feelings came back. I couldn't explain it, but I came to the conclusion that I wanted you back. Then I found out that you didn't do it with someone else voluntarily. You were forced. But I won't talk about that in front of Ernest and Doris. Either way, I felt bad for you because I broke up with you and left you alone to deal with that nightmare. So I decided that we would get back together that night after seven years. And these past three years were the best three years of my life. I want to make more memories like we did during the past three years, Harry, and I'd like to do them as a married couple. I love you, Harry, and I promise to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what." 

Everybody in the room was crying, including Harry. Then Harry gave his vow. 

"Louis, when I first met you, I felt like you were the one. I was being my usual clumsy self and accidentally bumped into you. I was embarrassed to say the least, especially because I had bumped into a really cute boy on my very first day." The crowd laughed again through their spilled tears from Louis's bow. Harry continued. "You invited me over to your house and we played video games. Poor Zayn, though, he was the third wheel." The crowd was laughing again while Zayn turned red. "So after that, my mum asked me if I felt anything to you. I said yes. Gemma then took me to her room and proceeded to talk to me about love and all I needed to know about that. She was an expert at that, which is why Ashton is lucky to have her." A guy in the audience that seemed to be Ashton coughed. It was Gemma's turn to blush madly. "After that I realized that all of what Gemma told me was coming true - and you were the reason. I was falling in love with you. You took me out on dates and we cuddled. And yes, we did the you-know-what, and I topped at one point. Anyway, when it happened, I felt like I was cheating on you, even though I didn't mean it. And when you broke up with me, I've never felt more heartbroken. I never let go and vowed to myself to never stop loving you. Seven years later, you came back. We talked the whole night, and we got back together. Now we're getting married. And I can't imagine my life without you. I already lived seven years like this, and I hope it doesn't happen again. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you and not let you slip away again. I love you, Louis, and I hope to keep reminding you always." 

The crowd was crying even more now, and a few tears slipped from Louis's eyes. Considering he wasn't a very sentimental person, this was an achievement for a wedding vow to make him cry. 

After that, Niall proceeded to ask the questions that everyone likes to hear. 

"Harry Edward Styles, do you take Louis William Tomlinson as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." 

"And Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry Edward Styles as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." 

"Great. You may now kiss the groom." 

Harry and Louis leaned in. Their kiss had just as much sparks as their first kiss as teens and their first kiss once they got back together. However, this time everyone witnessed it. Not from listening through a bathroom door, but seeing it through their own eyes. 

Everything else went by quickly. Soon enough, they were on their way to their shared flat. 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you love me now?" 

"Of course I do, Mr. Louis Tomlinson." 

"Okay." 

"And will you ever leave me?" 

"Of course not, Mr. Harry Tomlinson." 


End file.
